Reunion
by porcelaindakota
Summary: Zuko had returned simply to give her an apology and the horse. He got something more important in return: understanding. ZukoSong. Rated T because I can.


_I was watching the Cave of Two Lovers tonight and I was just like--"Dude, we need more Zong." And thus, this story was born. Please review!_

* * *

Twilight glittered around Zuko as he ushered his ostrich-horse forward. It was dark, but not unpleasantly so; stars twinkled down on him from the heavens, and the cool night air was calm and brisk.

Even so, he was in a hurry to arrive at his destination. He had a wrong to right, and forgiveness to ask for.

After a few moments, a quaint house, typical for the Earth Kingdom, was visible up ahead—the home of a warmhearted girl who had once helped the prince in his time of need.

He was going to try to make reparations for his actions that day.

The horse let out a soft cry when he reined it in beside the house; Zuko wondered in the back of his mind if the animal knew it was home again. He quickly tethered it to the fence and opened the gate, walking slowly to the door of the house. He was…slightly worried about how the family would react to his appearance on their doorstep.

He knocked uncertainly. There was a moment's silence.

Then the door creaked open, soft brown eyes appearing behind it. Their words, though polite, were not so soft. "What are you doing here?" Song asked with little ceremony.

"I…" Zuko swallowed. "I came to return your horse." He pressed his palms together and inclined his head in a quick bow. He may have come with a spirit of humility, but his pride still did not allow him to grovel. "And…I would also like to apologize to you," he said, looking up at her cautiously.

Her visage betrayed no emotion. A startlingly masculine voice called out from behind her—"Song, who's at the door?"

A hefty, smiling man pushed the door open all the way and stepped out onto the porch, pulling Song along with him. "Another admirer, eh Song?" he asked, nudging her in the ribs. She merely afforded him a weak smile, looking embarrassed.

"Actually…" Song began, but another figure, stepping into the doorframe from behind her, cut her off.

"You!" Her mother shoved her way past the family and into Zuko's face. "Come to take another horse?"

To Zuko's surprise, Song, gracefully pulling her mother back from him, saved him from more angry retribution.

"No, mother. He came to apologize." She turned and looked at him expectantly, and he hastily resumed his prone position.

He rose a little slower this time (he doubted the mother would be as quick to forgive as Song), and gestured to the horse. "I've returned the horse, and I offer you my deepest regrets as to my actions. I was going through a great…upheaval…when I left here last." Zuko turned back to them, bowing again. "Since then, I have felt great remorse. I repaid you for your kindness by stealing from you."

He looked up and saw, thankfully, that Song was smiling slightly, and even her mother looked slightly more…quelled. The father, however, was a different story.

_His _face was stormy, though slightly confused. "So this," he pointed at Zuko, "Is the thief who ran off with our prized Zhao?"

_It's irony, _thought Zuko. _Horrible, horrible irony. _

The mother nodded stiffly. He, unfortunately, advanced on Zuko.

He growled in Zuko's face: "I should tan you alive for that. Stealing from two defenseless women during a war! I should—" He raised his hand, menacingly balling it into a fist.

"Father!"

Song held out a calming hand, clamping it firmly on the elder man's sleeve. He looked at her, angry. "What are you doing, Song? This man stole from you!"

"I know." Her voice was hard. "But…I know he's a good person. And he brought Zhao back. And he apologized to us. I wouldn't have—I would have been too scared to face someone I'd stolen from." Gradually, her voice was lightening, taking on the kind tones Zuko remembered. "But he did. He came back."

The father still looked angry, and opened his mouth to say something, perhaps retort heatedly. Zuko was surprised, then, when Song's mother stopped him.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" she asked kindly.

Zuko shook his head. "I should be leaving. I simply came to return your horse." He bowed again. "But thank you for your kindness."

But, as he was spinning on his heel, preparing to leave, a soft touch stopped him in his tracks.

"Do you think…you could take a walk with me before you leave?"

He stared for a moment. He had been thankful to Song for at least being polite to him and stopping her father from bludgeoning him. He had definitely not counted on her warming up to him again, though.

Then he nodded. "As long as it's quick."

She took his hand and led him out into her family's garden; behind them, Zuko heard the door creak shut.

Song stopped on the path; he nearly ran into her, but instead changed his motion so that he was soon seated on a rough stone bench. Song sat next to him.

There was silence for a moment. And then…

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said quietly. "Let you know that I know…"

"Know what?"

She smiled somewhat wistfully. "Your name. Who you are. Why," she said, reaching for his face, "you have that scar." The latter came out nearly a whisper. Unlike their last meeting, Zuko let her touch his wound.

He looked down at his feet. "How did you know?"

"Posters went up in our village about a week after you left," she said. "Forgive me for my insensitivity, but it was about impossible not to recognize you."

He said nothing. Neither did she. Moments passed, crickets chirping in the background, wind rustling in the overgrown garden.

"I really meant it, you know," Zuko said, his voice oddly low. "I really am sorry for what I did."

"I believe you," she said, in equal quiet. "I know you're a good person. And you always were…I could tell."

"Thank you," he gave her his first real smile. "Not many would have said that about me. At least not then."

"If they'd gotten to know you, I think they would have."

Another moment passed.

Zuko stood up. "I should go," he said. "My…friends will be wondering where I went."

She nodded, somewhat sadly, he noticed. "I'll walk you to the gate."

The short walked passed in amiable silence; the atmosphere around them was evidence enough to their newly mended peace.

Zuko opened the gate, stepping out onto the road. Song said nothing, merely watching. He looked away for a moment, farther down the road into the murky clumps of trees, and then turned back to her.

"Thank you," he said quietly, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "for understanding."

She smiled, her eyes brightening a little. He flashed her a small, quick grin, then turned back around and headed down the road. She watched until he had faded into the darkness.

* * *

_Don't worry--it's over! I'd really appreciate any reviews I got on this one--thanks in advance!_

_And how can anyone NOT love Zuko and Song... fangasm_


End file.
